Underdog: An Usaki Fanfiction
by Rolco The Fallen Angel
Summary: Misaki is tried of being the underdog in he and Usagi-san's relationship, and is prepared to go any length to change it. Misaki x Usagi (aka Usaki) WARNING: Yaoi fanfiction. Not suitable for children, or people who don't like the idea of two cute/hot/sexy guys together in bed. 'Nuff said. ;) (also, it's not entirely perfect at some places... thnk you reviewers who showed me that!)


Underdog~ an Usaki (Misaki x Usagi) One-Shot!

* * *

Author's Note Thingy…

Alright, my first Junjou Romantica fanfiction, and I have literally just started the anime. (I'm on episode 11 if u're wondering)

How did I come to watching Junjou Romantica? Well, I have had history of loving yaoi, and when I finished Soul Eater (Best anime EVER!) I was all hung-over and crap, crying my eyeballs out and stuff. So I took a few quizzes online (25 to be exact), and one of the results was called Junjou Romantica. It sounded cheesy, so I looked it up. OH MY GOD, I was WRONG! It is yaoi HEAVEN!

How did I come up with this one-shot? Actually, that's a personal question. -_- But I wasn't… no. I'm not even going to give you any ideas, but I swear, it's NOT what you're thinking. And yes, I know what you're thinking; if I were you, I would think the same. Anyways, I realized I kept mumbling "U-usagi-san… mmmm….."

Stop right there.

YOU'RE THINKING IT AGAIN AREN'T YOU?! Grrrrrrrr…..

I told you, it's not what you're thinking!

(sigh) whatever. Think what you want to! I'm starting the fanfic!

* * *

Chapter… oh. Right. One-Shot. -_- Duh.

* * *

…

"U-usagi-san…"

Misaki mumbled through his pleasurable pain. Usagi had him pinned to the bed, lust in his gaze. Misaki knew those beautiful violet eyes would be grazing his body up and down, even though the room was pitch black, the door closed, and the lights off.

Misaki struggled uselessly under him, trying to free himself. Usagi released one of Misaki's wrists. He tried to tug his attacker off, but to no avail. Usagi reached up to Misaki's face, cupping the boy's cheek in his hand.

Misaki's eyes widened, and he stopped struggling. He felt weak. Powerless. Usagi's hand traveled up, ruffling through Misaki's messy hair. He bowed his head down, catching Misaki's trembling lips in a kiss. Their mouths moved together in perfect harmony.

'_Usagi-san… has such power over me… I want that power… over him… it's my turn… to make him feel helpless… and weak…'_

Misaki's free hand reached up and grabbed a fistful of Usagi's shirt, moaning louder than he planned to.

Usagi broke the kiss, and Misaki found himself whimpering slightly.

Usagi opened his mouth to say something, but Misaki cut him off by resuming their kiss, with more force than before. Sometime Usagi had released his other wrist, and Misaki reached up under Usagi's shirt, running his fingers across the wide expanse of the older man's stomach and chest. In one fluid motion, he popped all of the buttons off the shirt and ripped it off of Usagi, throwing it aside. Usagi, startled, broke the kiss again.

Misaki moved his mouth close to Usagi's ear and whispered in a low voice,

"_I want to be inside of you."_

Usagi smiled at the words and flipped them over, so that Misaki was on top. Misaki attacked Usagi's lips with his own, grinding his hips against the silver-haired man's.

His lips departed from Usagi's and trailed kisses along his jaw and down his neck, making sure to stop and suck every so often. Soon Misaki's lips had ventured down even further on Usagi's body. He paused for a breath when he reached Usagi's v-lines, then traced them slowly with his tongue.

Usagi's back arched slightly off the mattress, which was all the invitation Misaki needed.

He unzipped Usagi's expensive pants, pulling them down. He smiled when he felt the wet bulge in Usagi's underwear as he softly palmed it. Usagi let out a moan, causing Misaki to smile even more.

'_He feels helpless…but I'm not done yet.' _

He slowly and deliberately tugged off Usagi's underwear, revealing something Misaki really liked. He took the cock in his hands and rubbed it up and down, loving the agony he was causing its owner. He took it in his mouth, savoring the taste. He forced it down his throat, massaging Usagi's balls with one hand, the other reaching down his own jeans, to stroke his own growing errection.

Usagi knotted his fingers in Misaki's hair and rasped,

"P-please, M-misaki…"

Misaki ignored Usagi's request. He would do this at his own pace. He slid Usagi's dick out of his mouth until he only still had the tip. He bit down softly, relishing the agonizing sound that ripped from Usagi's lips. He sucked Usagi more, and then removed his mouth, only to leave a hot, wet stripe along the underside with his tongue.

"M-misaki! Now!"

Misaki could hold himself back no longer. He shoved off his jeans and underwear, and placed himself at Usagi's entrance.

He hesitated.

He noticed that the butterflies in his stomach he had been ignoring had only gotten worse.

'_Am I really doing this? Am I really becoming like Usagi-san?'_

'_But isn't this what you wanted? The same power he had?'_

'_Well… y-yes, but…'_

The thoughts in his head argued over the situation while his mind tried to process everything. His chain of thought was broken by Usagi.

"Misaki… w-what are you waiting for? Please…"

He had never heard the Great Usagi beg before. The fingers twisting through his hair seemed desperate.

Misaki took a deep breath. He kissed Usagi on the lips, wanting to be as close to him as possible, as he thrusted in and out of him as fast and hard as he possibly could.

* * *

"M-misaki! H-harder, please…"

Misaki was exhausted, but he thrusted harder. Sweat rolled down from his body as he made love to Usagi.

"U-usagi, I-I'm gonna c-"

"Go ahead, Misaki, please."

Misaki let himself go. He moaned loudly as the sensation of sweet release washed over him. His breathing was heavy, but eventually, he fell on top of Usagi's chest, panting and tired.

"Usagi…" He whispered.

…

"I love you."

* * *

Author's Note Thing (Again)

Sorry it's so short, but there's my one-shot! Reviews are always a blessing, even if they're pointless, and you can subscribe/follow whatever if you want to, but I have no clue if I'll get anymore up or not. Like I said, I just started the anime, so I'll probably put more up later, but you never know. Enough rambling!

I hope you enjoyed Underdog!

~Junjou Baby Love!~


End file.
